The present disclosure relates generally to a heating, ventilation, and air conditioning system of a work vehicle.
Certain work vehicles (e.g., wheel loaders, tractors, harvesters, skid steers, etc.) include a heating, ventilation, and air condition (HVAC) system configured to control an airflow into a cab of the work vehicle. For example, the HVAC system may control a flow rate of the airflow and/or a temperature of the airflow. In addition, the HVAC system may be configured to pressurize the cab to substantially reduce ingress of dirt and/or other contaminants into the cab, and/or to reduce noise within the cab. In certain work vehicles, the HVAC system is positioned beneath a seat (e.g., an operator seat) of the work vehicle. Unfortunately, in such work vehicles, the seat blocks access to the HVAC. Accordingly, the first step in performing certain maintenance operations on the HVAC system (e.g., cleaning the evaporator, cleaning the heater core, etc.) involves removing the seat. As a result, the duration and/or the costs associated with performing the maintenance operations may be increased, thereby reducing the efficiency of the HVAC maintenance process.